Denial
by mathhhh
Summary: KateGibbs Gibbs is not a jealous man... right ?


Gibbs enters the bullpen, his sixth coffee in hand when his eyes land on a scene he wasn't quite prepared to see : Kate, her arms around a man's neck and the stranger's hands on her waist.

Why is this man hugging Kate in the middle of **his** bullpen ?

Why is this man hugging **his** Kate in the middle of the bullpen ?

Oh… wow ! **His **Kate ? … no his _agent_, right _agent_ that's what he wanted to say, … it is, right ?

Whatever. What the hell happened here ?

It took him only five minutes to go to the nearest Starbucks and he come back to find his normal world with a still single Kate changed in THAT !

Why the hell did he have to go for this specific five minutes, huh ?

Great, right now he hates his coffee and his stupid caffeine addiction that led him to miss the mysterious guy's arrival and not know who the hell he is and why does his professional female agent has decided to become oh-so-not professional and bring her new boy toy at work.

And Dinozzo is smiling at them. Why the fuck is Dinozzo smiling at them ?

Maybe his (future-ex) agent is smiling at them because the guy is not just Katie's new boy toy, maybe he is the future Mr. Caitlin Todd.

He suddenly has this image in his head of Kate asking him -with her big, innocent, pleading eyes she can have when she really wants something – to walk with her down the aisle 'cause " you're really a father figure to me Gibbs !"

Argh ! No darling, the things crossing my mind right now would lead me directly in jail if I was your father.

So that's it ? Did she bring this man to introduce him to her "family" and would he soon find her resignation on his desk ?

Did she finally listen to her mother's side and decided to become a good housewife and take care of Mr. Perfect smile's children ?

Did she forget all the sensible things her father tried to inculcate her when he was still alive ?

He remembers her telling him once that her father taught her that work was the best way to succeed in life and to never count on men 'cause he didn't want his daughter to live on an alimony.

Yeah, he would have really really liked Douglas Todd ! (She also told him once that she's always been closer to her father than her mother, right ? just a thought !)

He's at his desk playing busy right now and he likes playing busy 'cause whenever he does that he can be well aware of everything around him and his agents know better than to try and disturb him with less important things than a dead marine, a very crucial lead on a hard case or an attempted terrorist attack on his favourite Starbucks.

He's playing busy so he can watch the entire scene and not have to congratulate the happy couple. He can watch THE man and wonder, yeah why this one among all the nameless guys she usually dates ? WHY HIM ?

Well first he's good looking (at least she must think he is), dressed like a lawyer (another one? ) and he seems older than her, probably around forty. So why ?

What the hell does a guy would need to make Katie Todd say "yes" ?

Gibbs is good at the sexual side of relationships, not his own words… he has been told… more than once. Yeah, he's really good at that !

He could learn her things. Actually right now he can think of a couple of things he could do with her, things that would make this guy blush and run to the nearest church to recite a few "Hail Mary".

Yes he's definitely good at that !

And he can also do some romantic stuffs. Dinozzo would probably laugh at that thought but he can actually cook a good little meal for two if necessary.

He could dance with her and tell her she's beautiful and she's what he waited all his life to finally feel complete and happy.

Yes, if he had to, he could do all these things. But it's not like he actually need or want to do these things.

It's not like he has any interest in Kate. Yep, denial is good and he is so good at denying things !

But unfortunately, it doesn't change the fact that the guy still has an arm around Kate's shoulders and that they're all chatting and laughing, totally oblivious to the fact that HE could kill the three of them easily and nobody would ever find their bodies.

And all of a sudden, he's out of his mind by McGee's appearance.

The young agent dares a look in his direction then walks to three still - ? – smiling people.

Kate turns to him and moves her beautiful and so sensual lips, oh right, she's speaking.

" Hey Tim ! I don't think you've ever met Danny, my brother !"

And Gibbs tells himself it's not a sigh of relief he just let out and no it's not sweat on his forehead, no just the consequence of a hot February's day in Washington DC ! Absolutely not the result of a totally inappropriate jealousy from a poor and pathetic and so-in love man.

Yeah, DENIAL !


End file.
